Surprise(d)
by Azuma Ryuu
Summary: "Ryouta, kau―""Maaf, aku datang di saat seperti ini.."Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksi keduanya karena aku menundukkan kepalaku."Ah, kalau begitu aku pulang ya."Aku berbalik begitu saja setelah berpamitan secara sepihak. Kudengar Akashicchi memanggil namaku tapi tak kuhiraukan./AkaKi/slashAkaKuro/oneshot/warninginside/HBD for Akashi


**Surprise(d)** © RYUU

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning!

MxM, AU, AkaKi, birthdayfic for Akashi Seijuurou, oneshot

Please enjoy!

.

.

.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan turun salju. Tidak lebat, tapi tetap saja dingin. Saling kugosokkan kedua telapak tanganku yang terasa kebas. Ah, salahku sendiri lupa memakai sarung tangan. Tergesa-gesa, saking senangnya kue cokelat yang kupanggang hasilnya nyaris sempurna. Akashicchi tidak suka cake yang manis, jadi kupikir cookies berbahan dasar dark chocolate adalah pilihan yang tepat. Cukup sulit untuk membuatnya, tapi ini demi penebusan dosa karena besok―di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh―aku tidak bisa melewatkan waktu untuk bersamanya.

Kulirik jam tangan digital yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, mulai bosan menunggu. Tidak biasanya ia pulang terlambat. Langit mulai gelap dan aku tak bisa berhenti mengecek ponsel. Email yang sejak tiga puluh menit lalu kutulis telah terkirim saat itu juga. Tapi sampai sekarang tak ada balasan. Belum. Aku memutuskan akan tetap menunggu.

Lima belas menit berlalu sejak aku memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar lagi dan itu artinya sudah enam puluh menit sejak aku sampai di sini, di depan pintu apartment miliknya. Haruskah kukirim email lagi untuk memintanya cepat pulang?

Fokusku pada layar ponsel terpecah ketika sebuah suara menyapa.

"Ryouta?"

Semerta-merta aku menengok. Aku yakin merasa sangat bahagia hanya dengan mendengar suara itu. Ya, sebelum suara lain yang mengikuti.

"_Konbanwa_, Kise _kun_."

Sesaat lidah ini kelu. Sulit walau hanya untuk menjawab sepatah salam itu.

"Ryouta, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Aku berharap Akashicchi tidak melihat bungkusan rapi yang berisi cookies serta ucapan selamat ulang tahun ini karena aku langsung menyurukkannya asal ke dalam saku mantelku.

"Ah, ternyata kalian pergi bersama ya?" Kupaksakan senyum lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal. Baguslah, aku pasti terlihat bodoh sekarang. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada terlihat menyedihkan, bukan?

"Ryouta, kau―"

"_Anoo nee_, Akashicchi! _Gomen_, _konna jikan ni kite..._ (Maaf, aku datang di saat seperti ini...)" Aku meneguk ludah, membasahi kerongkongan yang tiba-tiba kering. "_Meiwaku saseru ssu yo ne_ (Pasti mengganggu ya)"

Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksi keduanya karena aku menundukkan kepalaku. Berusaha menyembunyikan mataku yang kuyakin sudah merah dan berair.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pulang ya."

Aku berbalik begitu saja setelah berpamitan secara sepihak. Kudengar Akashicchi memanggil namaku tapi tak kuhiraukan.

.

.

Aku bahkan tak tahu sekarang berada dimana. Ini bukan jalan yang seharusnya kulewati untuk sampai ke rumah. Kakiku melangkah begitu saja tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan.

Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang, kulihat sebuah taman kecil dengan dua buah ayunan berdiri bersisian. Kuputuskan untuk duduk sebentar di sana.

Berdiam diri di sini membuatku teringat akan masa lalu. Masa kecilku bersama Akashicchi.

.

.

_"Koko ni iru no?" _(Kau di sini?)

Pertanyaan itu tak kuhiraukan.

Aku yang baru berusia enam tahun, terlalu keras kepala untuk mengindahkan nasihat orang tuaku tentang nilai matematika yang merah semua. Aku berlari keluar rumah sambil menangis dan bersembunyi di terowongan kecil yang ada di taman dekat rumah.

Tak mendengar jawaban dariku, suara Akashicchi kembali mengudara.

_"Hairu yo―" _(Aku masuk―)

_"Dame! Hairanaide yo!" _(Tidak boleh! Jangan masuk!)

_"Nande?" _(Kenapa?)

_"Datte..." _(Habisnya...)

.

.

"Kau di sini rupanya?"

Aku berjengit. Suara yang tadi muncul di kepalaku kini nyata terdengar. Lebih besar dan berat. Suara khas laki-laki. Suaranya yang selalu dapat membuat detak jantungku berpacu lebih cepat sehingga aliran darah ini berdesir lebih kuat.

"_Un_.." Aku hanya bergumam mengiyakan.

"Kenapa tadi kau lari?"

"..."

Seketika bayangan ketika Akashicchi pulang bersama dengan Kurokocchi tergambar lagi, jelas dalam ingatanku.

"Ryouta?"

Aku tidak lari. Hanya berjalan cepat. Kujawab itu dalam hati. Kenyataannya aku hanya bisa diam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku pergi begitu saja. Aku hanya... tidak tahan melihat mereka. Makanya aku kabur. Pengecut...

"Oi, kau mendengarku, Ryouta?"

Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka lakukan, ya? Apa mereka pergi ke suatu tempat? Kemana? Darimana? Kenapa berdua saja? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Kenapa―

"Ryou―"

"Aku... tidak apa-apa..."

Sial. Bahkan suara yang keluar jadi aneh begini. Semakin kupikirkan, tenggorokanku jadi kering dan terasa aneh. Aku tidak suka perasaan tidak menyenangkan ini.

"Hei, lihat aku." Pemuda surai scarlet itu kembali berujar.

Kali ini aku menunduk. Benar-benar tak menghiraukan Akashicchi di belakangku.

Ah, aku ini kenapa sih?! Kekanak-kanakan sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya kupermasalahkan? Mereka pergi bersama memangnya kenapa?

Begitu sadar, setetes cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk mataku.

"Kau juga merasakannya atau aku saja? Ini seperti de javu, _darou_?" Ia berujar lagi. Kali ini lebih lembut dan tenang. Aku mematung dengan mata terbelalak kaget saat Akashicchi memelukku dari belakang. Seketika ingatan masa lalu itu muncul lagi.

.

.

_"Hairu yo―"_ (Aku masuk―)

_"Dame! Hairanaide yo!"_ (Tidak boleh! Jangan masuk!)

_"Nande?"_ (Kenapa?)

_"Datte..."_ (Habisnya...)

_"Datte, naita kao misetakunai nda mon...tte omou no?"_ ('Habisnya, aku kan tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahku yang habis menangis' begitu?)

_"E? N-naita tte dare? Boku wa betsuni―"_ (Eh? S-siapa yang menangis? Aku tidak―)

"Kalau begini, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Mulutku langsung bungkam; alasan klasik yang sudah kupikirkan pun melayang ketika Akashicchi memeluk punggungku.

"Dengan begini, wajahmu yang sehabis menangis tidak kelihatan kan?"

Saat itu, air mata yang seharusnya sudah berhenti malah tumpah ruah lagi. Bukan karena sedih atau kesal. Tapi, terharu. Hanya saja saat itu aku tidak tahu dan tidak bisa mengenali perasaan macam apa yang sedang kurasakan.

.

.

"Hei, kau ini cengeng sekali."

"Habisnya... aku senang sekali... Akashicchi masih ingat..." Aku masih terisak. Kugenggam tangannya yang melingkar di leherku, erat.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kenangan semacam itu?"

"Tapi tadi Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi..."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"A-apa? Aku... tidak,"

Tiba-tiba tangannya yang memelukku terlepas, meninggalkan jejak hangat di sini. Sebersit kecewa pun muncul. Namun, tak lama.

"_Kore motte ike_," (Ini, bawalah saat kau pergi nanti)

Sekarang di hadapanku sudah tersodor sehelai syal berwarna maroon yang terbentuk dari rajutan benang woll tebal. Sepertinya akan terasa hangat sekali kalau dipakai.

Aku yakin wajahku pasti terlihat bodoh karena lama tak merespon.

"Hokkaido pasti lebih dingin daripada di sini, kan? Bawalah ini biar kau tetap hangat di sana."

Aku mengerjap, dan mataku kembali terasa panas.

"Akashicchi.. membuatnya sendiri? Untukku?"

"Tentu saja. Tetsuya yang mengajarkannya."

Begitu? Jadi, begitu? Mereka bertemu untuk ini? Demi membuatkan ini untukku?

"Untuk membalas kebaikannya karena telah mengajariku, aku menraktirnya makan di Maji Burger, tapi kami kembali sebelum ia pulang karena alat rajutnya tertinggal di apartmentku." Lanjutnya. Kucerna penjelasan itu dalam waktu singkat.

Oh, betapa bodohnya kau, Kise Ryouta!

Aku jadi malu pada diriku sendiri. Pada apa yang sudah kupikirkan tadi. Aku terlalu berpikir macam-macam.

"_A-arigatou ssu ne,_ Akashicchi! _Gomen, saki_..."

Tak ada waktu untuk meneruskan kata-kataku ketika wajah Akashicchi mendekat, entah sejak kapan. Begitu dekat. Semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga tahu-tahu napasku sudah tercekat, kehabisan oksigen karena lumatan bibirnya.

"Akashicchi.."

"Diamlah."

Kuremas kerah bajunya, kupejamkan mataku erat-erat saat lidahnya menjelajahi rongga mulutku.

"Tunggu dulu!" Tanpa sadar aku mendorongnya. "Aku... aku juga punya sesuatu untuk Akashicchi."

Kukeluarkan bungkusan kusut yang tadi kusurukkan begitu saja di saku mantel.

"I-ini... memang tidak layak disebut kado, tapi sementara, baru ini yang bisa kulakukan. Nanti sepulang dari pemotretan di Hokkaido, akan kucarikan kado yang lebih baik. Maaf ya, Akashicchi..."

Ia menarik pita gold itu dan membuka kantong biru tuanya, menilik sesuatu di dalam sana.

Tanpa kata-kata, ia mengambil sekeping cookies lalu memakannya.

Perasaan was-was, takut dan khawatir bercampuraduk menjadi satu di sini, di dadaku.

"Enak."

.

..

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik berlalu. Perasaan sesak karena khawatir itu sekarang tergantikan oleh perasaan hangat, menyenangkan dan... entahlah, pokoknya senang sekali sampai rasanya ingin meledak.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau pintar memasak. Terima kasih, Ryouta. Ini kado terindah yang pernah kuterima."

Air mata sudah berkumpul di sudut-sudut mataku, namun sudut-sudut bibir ini tak dapat menolak untuk terangkat membentuk senyum lebar.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou ssu_, Akashicchi!"

.

.

~END~


End file.
